


On the (Not So) Down Low

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, caught up in lies, hiding from team flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Keeping your relationship with Harry under wraps from the rest of Team Flash is getting harder and harder to keep up with.





	On the (Not So) Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

Harry is looking ridiculously cute as he ponders his latest speed equation on the board. You can't help but get distracted by his adorable perplexed stare.

It's a good thing the rest of the team isn't here to catch you lovingly eyeing up your kind-of-secret boyfriend. You and Harry had mutually agreed to keep the relationship on the down low a little while longer so you could both have something that was just _yours._ Free from any kind of analysis from the others because you knew everyone would surely have their two-cents to give. And really, it wasn't their business, anyway!

 _Shoot._ Harry has a noticeable amount of your lipstick on his face from earlier... You can't let anyone catch him looking like this or you'll be found out.

“Hey, Hare? You have...” You lick your thumb and start wiping the cherry-coloured lipstick from around Harry’s mouth, biting your lip to keep from smiling at how cute he looks right now.

“How're the calcula-?” Barry's voice suddenly cuts off when he sees you cleaning Harry's face. Your smile is gone like a drop of a hat and you take a step back. Caitlin and Cisco show up behind Barry with surveying eyes.

“What? He had food on his face...” you flat-out lie. Turning to Harry you ask, “Right?” Your secret boyfriend nods but stays quiet. To make up for his quietness, you take the lie to a whole new level.

“Caitlin, come here, let me fix your lipstick. You have a smudge.” She doesn't move, clearly shocked, as you “fix” her makeup, which is already perfectly applied. “And Cisco!” you point. “Tuck in your shirt! Barry... Barry, you’re fine. But I mean, honestly! What would you all do without me? It's like you're my children!”

The three members of Team Flash look at each other like you've gone off the deep end. This is when you decide to leave the Cortex in a pretend huff.

_I think they bought it._

You pace back and forth over in the Speed Lab wondering what they must think of you now. Harry manages to track you down several minutes later.

“That was quite the show you put on,” he says, with a hint of amusement.

“Do you think they know what’s going on between us?” you ask him. Harry shakes his head, then wraps his big, strong arms around you.

“I don’t think so.” You reach up to give him a quick kiss, unable to resist his lips any longer.

The sound of a throat being cleared causes you both to turn heads at the noise. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco all stand in the doorway with their arms crossed, wearing  _we_ _gotcha_ grins.

“Oh yeah,” says Caitlin. “We know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @vibingameatball: "How about a reader x Harry where they try to keep their relationship unwraps from the rest of the team but they kind of have an idea what’s going on?"


End file.
